Meet Ups
by SuperSandri
Summary: "It became a routine for them to meet every once in a while; usually about twice a month. When together, both off-duty and out of uniform, Zatanna would grab Kaldur by the arm and drag him to any cafe or coffee shop New York City had to offer." Kaldur'ahm X Zatanna Zatara. One Shot.


_**Title:** Meet Ups_

_**Pairing:** Kaldur'ahm and Zatanna Zatara, with vague implications of other couples here and there. _

_**Universe:** Canonverse, after the series finale. _

_**A/n:** Who has two thumbs and is still a piece of Kaldur X Zatanna trash? This kid right here!_

* * *

><p>There was something he was starting to like about meeting up with her. The occasions where they would see each other at the Watchtower, or even the Cave, were strictly professional. They were both on duty and in uniform, and it would be rather improper for them to be acting in such a personal way towards each other at that particular time.<p>

That was why Kaldur started to enjoy he and Zatanna's cafe outings. It became a routine for them to meet every once in a while; usually about twice a month. When together, both off-duty and out of uniform, Zatanna would grab Kaldur by the arm and drag him to any cafe or coffee shop New York City had to offer.

Even though she would do most of the talking, while he would just sit in front of her and sip his tea while doing his best to listen, Kaldur still enjoyed their outings never the less.

Zatanna had a very enchanting voice. Perhaps it was her upbringing as both an illusionist and an actual magician, or the fact that the first day he met her, all those years ago, she quickly established herself as someone outspoken and ready to say anything on her mind. She was honest, in that sense, which could've been one of the reasons why Kaldur found himself so attracted to her.

Every time she spoke, whether it be of a reality television show she was in the middle of watching, or yet another rude idiot checking their phone in the middle of one of her magic shows, Kaldur found himself lost in the captivating voice that belonged to Zatanna Zatara.

Sometimes, he would wonder why she even bothered with him. He would look at his past, recall everything that he did, or made people think he did, and realize that Zatanna had every single right to hate his guts. In the same way that M'gann did.

But perhaps, if Zatanna was going to act in a similar fashion as the martian, then maybe she too had forgiven him for everything he did when he finally revealed the truth. Zatanna seemed like a woman who valued honesty anyway.

The question was always in Kaldur's mind, but if one asked Zatanna herself the question, she would be able to tell the answer like it was written on the back of her hand.

She had grown used to him over time. One occasion of Zatanna asking the leaguers if they wanted to stop by a cafe in Soho after a long stakeout mission and Kaldur being the only one agreeing on her idea had resulted in more than Zatanna ever expected. She spent the first coffee outing with Kaldur in the corner of the shop. It was 5 in the morning, but thank god for 24-hour joints. She could remembering using a spell to conjure up a few civvies for her and Kaldur to sport before going in.

As Zatanna sipped on her latte, Kaldur spoke to her. Very minutely, to be honest, but at 5 in the morning, she was happy that he was at least speaking.

He talked about him being the team's leader once again, how it felt after so long, and what it was like getting back up onto the surface world. She learned that he had moved to a flat in Queens, taking a break from Poseidonis, and was attempting to make a civilian identity for himself. In doing so, it meant that Kaldur was starting to put on a civilian disguise whenever in public, which also meant him sporting a pair of glasses with the thickest frames Zatanna had ever seen, and a Yankees cap he seemed to be fond of. (She honestly found his new civvies both dorky and cute.)

She had to admit, she was very proud of him for doing his best to give his life a new start after seemingly ruining it so. His determination to prove and redeem himself to not be what his actions had set him up to be was admirable. In her eyes at least.

Coffee dates like this became part of their routines, even if it was just twice a month. Their lives moved side by side, whether they be at the Watchtower, Cave, or Hall, but perhaps, after keeping up so many meet ups for so long, their lives would start moving together.

Kaldur knew his life wasn't in any position for romance at the moment, and the last girl he loved ended up with a terrible fate. Zatanna wasn't too into it either. Her relationships in the past consisted of one-night stands, flings with people, old and new, and the occasional blind date. Her life was busy as it was already.

Between performing shows as a stage magician and serving in the league as a real one, who would have the time for a relationship? It was a wonder that she was be able to squeeze Kaldur into her life already.

But with all that said, the reality truly was the fact that Kaldur was already incorporated into her existence nevertheless.

Zatanna was at that point in her life where her days had to become a routine, and it was only now when she realized that Kaldur had become a part of that routine.

The epiphany came to her while they sat at a quaint cafe in Brooklyn, a place with a good view of the bridge. Kaldur stirred his tea while looking out the window, and Zatanna could only look at him with fascination as the thoughts came to her.

The place was busy for a thursday afternoon, but there didn't seem like much of a rush to consume their drinks and leave. Even with the limited time they had together in the week, as much as anyone, even themselves, could deny it, Kaldur and Zatanna became very close to each other. Closer than any of them expected.

All it would take for them to take it to the next level was a simple talk, or perhaps even a confession. It wouldn't even be a dramatic and sappy sonnet professing true love. Zatanna didn't know what it could truly be if she found the guts to say it, but all she knew is that it would be said in a single sentence.

Besides, how hard would it be to tell someone you liked them?

Would anything even change if she found the guts to tell him that? Perhaps.

Movies showcased the cliches that happened in most relationships. Cuddles in bed, affectionate touches and kisses her and there, watching movies together, and all that jazz. There was a chance that the evenings Zatanna spent in her loft in Manhattan watching reality TV, or the afternoons Kaldur wasted by walking near the harbour, would not feel as lonely as they did anymore.

But Zatanna had a feeling that she would be pleasantly satisfied with a relationship even without all the cliches.

Because if twice a month was enough for Zatanna and Kaldur to form a good friendship, who was to say that it wasn't enough to form a good relationship?

Perhaps in the future, the little coffee meetings could escalate into something more.

But the time where that escalation would happen was to be determined, for the moment. Their lives were already busy as they were.

Still, at least it was nice to think about such a possibility.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own a thing._

_By the way, I think I just might start writing more Young Justice again._


End file.
